Give Me One Good Reason
by skippingback
Summary: Deidara never seen Tobi's face yet. And he's desperate to find out what he looks like. But Deidei doesn't want Tobi to know that he needs to see. This could turn into Tobi's advantage... Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

I was lying there in the dark. I looked at the clock, 2:21 am. I let out a sigh. This was another night of no sleep. Then I looked over at Tobi. I couldn't tell if he had his mask on or not. Then I thought of something. Tobi and I have been partners for 5 months now, and not once have I ever seen his face…that and any skin. He just always wore practically anything to hide his skin. Why? I stared at Tobi for a long time. It felt like hours, but he stirred in his sleep he faced me, which broke the gaze. Then I thought of something. If the moon's out then I could open the curtains of the window and see his face. I slowly got out of bed…wait. I didn't have to get out quietly! I always get up loudly to go use the restroom at night. So I quickly got out of the bed, but my body forced itself to move slowly. I took long steps to get to the window quicker. I could tell by realizing that my face hurt from concentrating so hard, I must be desperate to see his face. I move the curtains a little and…

No luck. The moon wasn't out tonight. I let out a frustrated sigh and crept back into bed. I thought about just waking him up and pulling off the mask… But what good would that do? There was barely any light in here first of all. For the rest of the night I came up with about 49 plans that wouldn't work…and the 1 plan that I kept putting in the back of my mind was…Waiting. I kept thinking about it. But I didn't want to do it. I would have to wait until the next moon. And that's next week. I could wait till then, heck I waited 5 months, I could wait a week…Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came faster than I hoped. I heard heavy breathing coming off the side of my bed. Tobi was staring right at me, for how long, I will never know.

"Morning Senpai!!" Tobi yelled into my ear, before glomping me. (that means hugging for you noobs)

"Get the hell off you baka! Un!" I yelled.

Tobi, being a good boy, got off and sat like a puppy waiting to be pet. At the same time as I started to slink out of bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Tobi will get it!" the baka jumped up to the door. He opened it to find Kisame.

"You guys have a mission today." He said holding out a scroll.

"What?! We just got back from one yesterday!" I argued.

"Hidan and Kakazu aren't back from their mission yet, so we all have a mission to do." the giant shark nin explained.

I made a frustrated sound. "I will only go on the mission if I can get some coffee first."

I looked back at the door. No one was there. Then I looked at Tobi. The little moron was looking at the scroll. Like he could ever read it!

"Senpai! We have a mission to kill some leaf ANBU whose been trying to find us for weeks." Tobi explained breaking the stare I had on him.

"Oh." was all I could say. This was the first time Tobi ever actually seemed to have a brain.

"Tobi's going to take shower now!" he announced dropping the scroll on my bed, then skipping off of the bathroom.

I thought for a moment. I could sneak in there and steal his mask. But as soon as I began to go over it, I knew it was a bad idea. Anyone could see me walk in…I got up and kicked that door with a grunt.

I walked to the kitchen, taking a double take at the bathroom door. The coffee was just about done.

"Smells good un." I commented, breathing in the coffee aroma.

Itachi and Kisame were the only ones in here. I made a cup of coffee for all of us. For some strange reason, I was in a good mood. Even though I didn't get to see Tobi's face, and he surprised me by reading our mission to me.

I put the coffee of the table. Kisame nodded a thanks. Itachi just stared at me as I sat down in a chair across from Kisame.

I sipped the coffee slowly, taking it all in. It didn't make me feel good that Itachi was just staring at me with the devil's eyes. But I let it go. Maybe a mission with Tobi wouldn't be so bad.

And that did it. I just jinxed myself. But instead, I started to think of Tobi. He looks so…so… I don't know….tasty.

The moment I thought of that, a horrible image appeared in my mind. At the same moment I dropped the coffee mug and it shattered into about 8 pieces. Thank god it was practically empty. I looked up at Itachi and Kisame. Kisame had a, 'wtf' expression, and Itachi just looked at me like an idiot.

I felt my face heat up. "Oops." was all I could say. I quickly placed each piece into my hand, squeezing my palm mouth shut. Then I threw away the left over mug and left embarrassed to my room.

I quickly got dressed while the idiot was still in the shower. I picked up the scroll to make sure Tobi was telling the truth.

My eyes opened wide. Not only did Tobi read it, but he knew it was the ANBU who had been following us…. The scroll clearly says, "Kill Leaf ANBU" nothing about the ones who were following us.

I heard the bathroom door click open. I quickly put the scroll back on my bed. As the door opened, I put a smile on.

"Oh, hi senpai! I heard a crash from the bathroom, is everything ok?" Tobi asked.

"Everything's fine! Just fine! Never better!" I grinned.

"Well, let's get going then!" Tobi cheered.

We both grabbed our cloaks and headed out of the Akatsuki lair.

OOOOO

Woot! I know, crappy chapter. Then next will be better!


	3. Chapter 3

As we marched off to Konaha, I noticed a strange difference coming from Tobi. He was too quiet, and I have to admit I was concerned. The only time he doesn't talk is when he's sleeping. And now I'm actually staying up because I just had to be so curious about his face. It was driving me insane! I hated yelling at an orange lollypop, and not seeing the reactions he had. I went back to staring at him. He seemed to be looking down, watching were he stepped.

"What's your problem baka un?" I asked before I realized how mean I sounded.

Tobi shook his head. "Nothing senpai. Tobi's just thinking."

That caused me to silence for some reason. I didn't know why, but it just seemed right for Tobi to be thinking right now. Probably because I was thinking too and I was angry. Tobi seemed to only annoy me when I was already angry. It's like he had some sort of sixth sense. I decided to ask him what he was thinking, even though it's been minutes after.

"About what un?" I asked.

"What?" he completely oblivious to the last words he said.

"What were you thinking un?" I questioned a little loudly.

"Oh-" he began.

I waited for him to speak again.

"Well? Un." I pushed. Tobi seemed to finally realized I wanted an answer.

Tobi shook his head again. "You wouldn't care."

That hurt. I didn't know why it hurt, but then I remembered, why did I care in the first place? I always loved it when Tobi shut up, but now I just want to hear his voice.

"You can tell me, un." I purred. Wait, did I just do that??

Tobi remained quiet for what it seemed like hours. Then he finally spoke up.

"I was thinking senpai…..That how a lot of us in the Akatsuki are going to die soon….Even you." Tobi had whispered the last part, hoping I wouldn't hear it.

"Well, duh Tobi. We're part of an evil organization trying to rule the world. Obviously we all have a better chance of being killed, un. That's why we have to kill those ANBU so we have a little more chance of survival, un." I explained.

"Oh." he sighed. But he seemed to be a little more happy.

"And I'm not letting anyone kill me. I'm going out with a bang, un!" he seemed to tense a little though.

We were silent for the rest of the way, until night fell and I decided to start camp in a small clearing.

"Tobi, go get some fire wood." I ordered. I wasn't harsh, but Tobi took off his cloak and started walking deeper into the woods.

I started to gather large rocks into a circle for the fire. When I was finished, my eye caught a small object sticking out the pocket of Tobi's cloak. (I know the Akatsuki cloak doesn't have pockets, but I decided Tobi was special enough to have pockets) I reached over to pick up the small object that was plastic. I picked it up to find an empty container with a small sticker on it.

"Medicine? Hmm." I murmured under my breath.

I spun it around in my hands so I could see the sticker more clearly. I read it and I was horrified. He was taking…

"Depression pills…un." I gasped.

I couldn't believe it. The container was empty. How long has he been on these? Why was he on these? Did he just run out? Questions bobbled and swirled around in my head. The spell was broken when I heard Tobi coming about ten feet away. In panic I didn't put the container back in his cloak pocket, instead I put it elsewhere…

"Tobi has the firewood now senpai!" Tobi announced.

I quickly made the fire and started to warm up. I closed my eyes to think. What if Tobi notices where I put the container? No. He wouldn't be able so easily. Should I ask him about it?

Before I could stop myself I snapped my eyes opened and asked the question of doom…

"Tobi? Do you take depression pills?" I didn't even say "un."

My eyes were too afraid to look at Tobi, and they wouldn't close again. So I just starred at the fire. I waited, there seemed to be an awkward feeling radiating off of him. That can't be good.

"What makes you ask that?" Tobi questioned.

Again, before I could stop myself, "I found them in your cloak pocket."

I felt Tobi turn to his cloak and reach in the pocket.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

I waited a few seconds. "Why do you need them?"

"Konan says I shouldn't get depressed. So she got them for me, but I just ran out." He explained calmly.

For a second, I felt pity. Tobi. That baka who always seemed to happy to be human, actually was dealing with depression.

"Where are they Deidara-senpai?" he asked in a dark voice that made shivers down my back.

I faced him now standing. I felt blood rush up to my face. So I answered.

"In my pants un."


	4. Chapter 4

Tobi just froze on the spot. I don't think his mind was processing the data too easily. I felt terribly awkward, just standing here like I was.

Slowly Tobi's head looked down at my pants. Having a big lolly pop staring at my crotch was not the greatest feeling in the world. I started to shake a little under his gaze. What happens now?

All of a sudden, at the speed of light, Tobi moves toward me, now inches away. He quickly dives his hand into my pants, making me gasp loudly, and grabs the pill bottle. Then, just as swiftly, he put it back in the cloak's pocket.

I stood there, not believing that he had the courage to even touch me, but stick his hand in my pants. I felt part of me tingle of shock.

"Tobi…" I whispered. That was the last word of the night.

00000

Morning came too quick. I didn't sleep at all. But I didn't want to try to see Tobi's face either. I'm actually afraid of him now…. How could his touch affect me so deeply? I shivered off the cold morning air. This is going to be a long day…

We didn't eat breakfast, not that I was hungry anyway. But I wanted to get this mission over with. We walked in silence for about an hour. I was still a little afraid to daydream about his face. The way he moved so swiftly, made him actually seem like a ninja.

My body started to feel the pressure of not trying to make things better with him. When Sasori and I argued I would somehow, at least, try talking with him again.

"Sorry un." I said.

He seemed to glance over at me, and muttered something. I think he said 'why?'

"I'm sorry for…you know un."

He shook his head. "Senpai?"

I think he said in a form of a question. "Yeah un?"

"You don't need to apologize, Tobi should be the one who apologizes." Tobi began. "You didn't know that Tobi had those type of problems. Tobi should've told you…"

"You have a point. But I was the one who didn't ask you before shoving them down elsewhere un."

He chuckled a little. I smiled a little too. For once in my life, Tobi seemed to a normal friend.

"Can Tobi ask you something Senpai?" Tobi began.

"Sure un."

"Why do you say 'un' after every sentence?" he asked.

"I will only tell you if you answer a question for me un." I said, scheming up a plan.

"Ok!" he agreed. "Answer my question first though!"

"Ok un. I say 'un' because my mother said it when she was teaching me how to talk un." I explained, remembering the smile she used to give me when she I said it.

"Aw! That's so sweet Senpai!" he yelled.

"Ok, my turn un." I began. Tobi nodded. "Why do you wear a mask un?"

He froze again. I felt the same bad aura again too.

"I can't tell you that Senpai." he said calmly. I could tell he was trying to surpass some type of energy taking over him.

"Why not un?" I pushed.

"Senpai wouldn't understand. It's too difficult to explain…Is that a good reason?" he said.

I reached up my hand to his mask, but he caught it immediately.

"They're here." he whispered.


End file.
